Constantin Valdor
Summary Constantin Valdor was the Captain-General of the Legio Custodes during the time of the Unification Wars, Great Crusade, and the Horus Heresy. He was a superlative warrior, wielding legendary combat talent and the strength of a demigod, his prowess being exceeded only by the great Primarchs themselves. Valdor also possessed a brilliant mind, serving as one of the Emperor's most trusted advisers and confidants, and the military leader of the Custodians, since the earliest days of the Unification Wars. His experience and genius would grant the Captain-General a seat within the Council of Terra amongst Malcador the Sigillite and the Fabricator-General of Mars, and later Constantin would rise to become one of the first High Lords of the Imperium. His final fate is currently unknown, but he is said to have inexplicably disappeared following the events of the Horus Heresy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B. At least 4-B, likely higher with the Apollonian Spear Name: Constantin Valdor (full name composed of 1932 words), the Emperor's Spear, the Shield of the Emperor, and the First of the Ten Thousand, among numerous other titles and epithets Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old at disappearance Classification: Captain-General of the Legio Custodes, Member of the Council of Terra, High-Lord of Terra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Each Custodian has his senses augmented to a degree far beyond an ordinary human being and even beyond a baseline Astartes warrior. Furthermore, their extremely sophisticated armor likely contains even more sensitive and advanced electronics than the armor of Space Marine Terminators, which allows said Terminators unparalleled awareness of nearly any battlefield), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Precognition (Can "reach into the Numerology of the near future" to predict the attacks and motion of enemies before they occur), Aura, Holy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (The Custodians are touched by a spark of the Emperor’s own power, which manifests as a supernatural warding, making it so that bullets and bolts are turned aside at the last moment, blades fail to strike home, and even the psychic powers of the foe can suddenly and inexplicably flicker away to nothing), Weapon Mastery (Custodians spend many centuries honing their crafts, mastering all the different weapons at their disposal with unmatched skill, and Constantin is among the most skilled Custodes to ever live), Martial Arts (Among the deadliest single combatants in the entirety of the Imperium of Man, sans the Emperor and his Primarchs, and as such his close-quarters combat skills are similarly nigh-unmatched), Technology Manipulation (Should, like all his brethren-in-arms, possess some sort of Black Carapace equivalent that allows him to directly interface with his armor, among other pieces of equipment), Likely Stealth Mastery (All Custodes are highly trained in covert operations and espionage for the vital task of protecting the Imperial Palace, and although not engaging in such arts directly, Valdor should undoubtedly be superior. He should also be superior to the rather unknown Captain-General who managed to easily sneak inside Goge Vandire's heavily fortified headquarters during the end of the Reign of Blood), Matter Manipulation (Power weapons disrupt the bonds of matter by surrounding themselves in an energy field, of which the Apollonian Spear is among the strongest examples of in the entire Imperium), Vehicular Mastery (All Custodes are trained in the use of vehicles, such as tanks, anti-gravity jetbikes, and more, many of which are the most complex and advanced of their kind in the entire Imperium), Durability Negation (Power weapons can disregard durability via their power fields), Clairvoyance (His spear can make him experience the entire life of any enemy he kills, understanding why they fight and how they got there), Extrasensory Perception, Teleportation via Dimensional Travel (Via Teleporter), Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation, Corruption, Pain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Possess all the qualities of the Space Marines enhanced to an ever greater level, and almost complete immunity to afflictions from the Warp, as no Custodian has ever been stated to have fallen to the corruption of Chaos), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Although never directly stated, as someone comparable to the Primarchs, he should scale to their immunity against the generic powers of most daemons) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Repeatedly stated to be the strongest and most skilled warrior of the Great Crusade, second only to the Primarchs themselves. Stated by some to be "a Primarch in everything but name", and is implied to have fought with some of the Primarchs in sparring matches. As such, he should be above Sigismund), at least Solar System level, likely higher with the Apollonian Spear (The spear is crafted by the hand of the Emperor himself, and is the sister of the Dionysian Spear. As such, it should be comparable to it's capabilities) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than an ordinary Astartes), with Massively FTL+ combat and reaction speed (Was the only bystander capable of keeping up with and tracking Leman Russ' and Magnus the Red's movements during their confrontation on Prospero, showing that his reactions are comparable to those of the Primarchs) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (As his strength approaches that of a Primarch, he should be at least as strong, if not stronger than Marneus Calgar and Khârn the Betrayer) Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Solar System Class, at least Solar System Class, likely higher with the Apollonian Spear Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Has been said to have sparred with Primarchs in the past) Stamina: Virtually Endless (At least two Custodes stood vigil on the Golden Throne for 100 years without ever eating, drinking, or sleeping) Range: Several meters melee range, several kilometers with Bolters Standard Equipment: Ornate Auramite Power Armor *'The Apollonian Spear:' Believed to be crafted by the hand of the Emperor Himself and once wielded by His own hand in battle as far back as the Unification Wars in which He rose to power on Terra, the Apollonian spear was given to Valdor upon his accession to the mantle of Chief Custodian, and it has served no other since. Like the signature armament of the Custodian Guard, it incorporates both a power blade and in built bolter weapon, though in both cases these are of a potency far exceeding those even the Emperor's elite carry into battle. Intelligence: At least Genius (As a Custodian, Valdor has enhanced intellect coupled with centuries of experience fighting in the harshest battlefields of the Galaxy. An expert combatant and swordsman - said to be the match of the Primarchs themselves - as well as a brilliant leader, strategist, and politician) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Imperium of Man Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Warriors Category:Guardians Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Holy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4